


Angels on the Moon

by liamthebastard



Series: Angels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after their relationship ended, Cas still wasn't okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels on the Moon

Dean was an angel, pure and simple. He'd swooped in when Cas had been broken beyond repair, and now somehow Cas was beginning to feel whole again. While prior to rehab Cas had been essentially living in poverty, unable to hold down a job long enough to provide for himself, afterwards he shared a beautiful apartment with an even more beautiful man. Dean had taught him how to cook, helped him find a job, even let him drive Dean's precious Impala when Cas revealed he didn't have a license. He'd given Cas everything he had to give, and still he'd acted as if it was nothing.

And now Cas was dying piece by piece. He desperately wanted pain, something to tell him he was still living and not, in fact, dead and in his own personal hell, but Cas hurting himself would've hurt Dean. Without Dean, Cas had nothing. He eventually got involved with Balthazar, but even as the British man laid next to him in bed, he dreamt of Dean. 

How Dean was always wanting to help people, save them. How Dean paid so much attention to the little things Cas did or said, and then pretended he hadn't noticed. How he would wrap his arms around Cas from behind and bury his face in Cas's neck.

Living without Dean was like living without the sun. Everything seemed dark and pointless, and Cas lived for the moments when he could fall sleep and dream them together again. The dreams were so simplistic, often just memories played out in the unreal fuzzy clarity dreams often possess. In these pieces of heaven, Dean would tell him everything, just like he used to, but this time, Cas would speak his own thoughts, reveal himself just a little bit more. This time he would open up, and this time they wouldn't end.

But they always did. Sooner or later Cas would wake up, and he'd often be struck with the desperate desire to call Dean, to hear his voice speaking softly to him, despite the late hour. He never did get beyond dialing the familiar number. Cas figured if it was meant to be, something would happen and he'd know. 

And then Balthazar proposed, and everything became crystal clear, and suddenly Cas was talking to Dean after all this time, telling him everything and begging some type of reassurance. And then Dean had said the words Cas hadn't known he needed.

“Do- you mean it?" Cas asked, unable to believe his own ears.

“God help me, I do," Dean answered, sounding furious with himself. “But, Cas, this- it doesn't change anything. I'm with Lisa now, and she needs me-"

“What about you, Dean? What about what you need?" Cas interrupted. “If you can tell me you need her more than me, then I'll hang up and this won't happen again."

Dean was silent for a moment. “Dammit, Cas," he sighed angrily. “I can't. I do need you, more than anything else, but I'm not leaving Lisa for you. We failed for a reason, and it doesn't matter if I love you more than her-" A loud crash interrupted Dean's speech. “I've got to go."

As he hung up, Cas could hear a woman yelling. Lisa, most likely. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow I love this verse. A lot. So expect more to come! Title and inspiration from Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory.


End file.
